The Lilo Adventures of Scooby Doo Where's my Mummy?
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: L: We are going to Egypt to meet a family friend of Kristen's and to see the lost tomb of Cleopatra.
1. Chapter 1

The Celestian Alliance, Daphne, Shaggy, and Scooby were on the rode to The Great Sphinx. "It was nice of your parents to let us go to Egypt and help our their friend, "Mr. Hartford." said Gary "No Problem." said Kristen Luca said, "Dahlia, what can you tell me about Egypt?". Dahlia said, "Luca, Ancient Egyptians were fascinated with cats, jewels and gods like Isis: The Egyptian goddess of wisdom." "Thanks for chaperoning us Mr. Shaggy and Miss. Daphne." said Frank. "No prob, we know Pleakley gets scared easily and Juumba might ruin it with his inventions." said Daphne. "Anyone want some cupcakes with hummus?" said Shaggy. They declined the offer while Shaggy and Scooby ate the hummus. "Wow, Shaggy and Scooby Weally wove to eat." said Tweety. Tucker asked Gary, "Bro, can you check in this jar of licorice I got please?" Gary said, "You said the magic words." He opened and confetti came out. Tucker started laughing.

As they got to the sphinx. They met an archeologist with brown hair and his butler. "Hello Miss. Kristen." said the archeologist. "Guys, this is a family friend of ours, "Mr. Andrew Hartford" and his butler, "Spencer"." said Kristen. "Kristen has told me all about you guys." said Mr. Hartford." Frank noticed a blonde woman with shoulder length blonde hair and said, "Who's the hot babe back there?" "That's my new assistant, "Clover Enwing." said Mr. Hartford. Clover and Kristen saw each other and said, "I love your hair." Shaggy said, "Like, it's like having 2 Kristens." Gary said, "Tucker, can you, the birds, Stitch, Angel, Sparky, the ponies, Shaggy and Scooby explore the sphinx." said Gary. "Miss. Daphne, go with them to make sure they don't go missing again." said Kristen. "Sure thing." said Daphne.

As they were exploring, Rarity found a beautiful ankh necklace and was fascinated. "Pretty necklace." said Stitch." "It looks good on you." said Angel. Stella was seeing the views of Egypt through some binoculars when she saw a motorcycle. On the motorcycle was a figure with a black suit. Stitch saw the motorcycle and ran off.

They ran off to the tent. "Motorcycle." said Stitch. "Sir, we must act now." said Spencer. Dahlia was confused on what he meant. Outside they saw the motorcycle. The rider removed her helmet and she had long white hair covering her right eye, a purple headband and skull earrings. "It's, "Mary Alice Dooombringer." said Spencer. "Mary Alice Doombringer. The reality show host?" said Betty Ann. "Why asking?" said Mr. Hartford. Betty Ann said, "I've seen her show, "Doombringer Dungeon". Where every week she goes to a different haunted location around the world. Their having rating problems now." said Betty Ann. "Now that you mention it love, her style is like a scary disco uniform." said Rarity. "I never had luck finding women." said Mr. Hartford.

"Mr. Hartford, my boss." said Ms. Doombringer. "Not only I'm an archeologist, I'm also a robotics scientist and a film studio owner. I hired Mary Alice 3 years ago and let her have her supernatural show.". Clover said, "Like what brings you here Miss." "There are rumors of Cleopatra's tomb under the sphinx and people heard of a curse. The nile will dry up, the desert will rise, and all who'll enter will be turned to stone." said Ms. Doombringer with dynamite in her hands. "What's with the explosives." said Lilo. "To go inside the tomb." said Ms. Doombringer. "It's illegal to use dynamite on an ancient relic." said Gary. "Shut up!" she said. As Ms. Doombringer was preparing the explosives. Rarity was admiring the ankh necklace and raised it to the sun, unlocking a stairway. Causing Stitch to fall. "Meega Okay." said Stitch.


	2. Chapter 2

Inside the pyramid, were numerous hieroglyphics. Tucker decided to read it. Tucker said, "The kangaroo bounced on the pillows with his hands and danced on the lamp". As he was done reading the hieroglyphics, everyone laughed, except for Daphne, Lilo, Gary, Mr. Hartford and Spencer. Mr. Hartford said, "Let me read it Tucker." he read, "In the year 30, I, "Cleopatra" escaped the Roman Army on The Nile. My kingdom was gone and I vow to hide my treasure in the pyramids and I'll lay my curse.". Then they noticed that Tucker has gone missing. Tucker showed up with his flashlight under his face and scared the gang. Willow was too scared to listen. So the birds decided to explore Egypt while they look around the tomb. "The Nile." It's gone." "That's part of the curse." said Poppy. They flew back to the site and warned The Celestian Alliance. Ms. Doombringer thought it was lame. Then a sandstorm came in, Mr. Hartford fell into the tomb. Everyone decided to go back in the tomb til the storm ends. As they got in, "Mr. Hartford, he's like turned into Stone." said Clover. "We'll come back for you Mr. Hartford." said Lilo.

"We must split up to find the treasure." said Gary. Lilo said, "Good Idea. Gary, Kiki, Betty Ann, Stitch, and Angel go together, Miss. Daphne, you take Clover, Frank, Kristen Spencer, and David, I'll stick with the birds, Sparky, Tucker, Shaggy and Scooby." They all splitter up, While Ms. Doombringer explored the tomb for her show. During the search Clover took a wrong turned and screamed. Daphne, Frank, Kristen, Spencer, and David were horrified. They ran up and found Clover a stone statue. "First Mr. Hartford and now Clover, which one of us is next?" said Daphne. As they walked along, David noticed something strange and followed it. Then they noticed the glow and saw that the curse struck David. Kristen got really mad that the curse hit him.

As Stitch and Angel were exploring the place, they saw Gary, Kiki, and Betty Ann turn to stone. They got scared and ran off. There they ran into Daphne. "Betty Ann, Gary and Kiki turn to stone." said Stitch. "Not them too." said Daphne.


	3. Chapter 3

As Stitch and Angel were exploring the place, they saw Gary, Kiki, and Betty Ann turn to stone. They got scared and ran off. There they ran into Daphne. "Betty Ann, Gary and Kiki turn to stone." said Stitch. "Not them too." said Daphne.

Lilo, Sparky, Tucker, Shaggy, and the birds were looking around when they saw Twilight, Pinkie Pie and Applejack. They said that they lost Stitch and Angel when they notice that Gary, Betty Ann and Kiki turn to stone. As they were looking for the treasure, and the others. They saw some mummies wearing orange and purple and ran off. Lilo decided to stay and guard them. There Tucker, Shaggy, Scooby Twilight, Pinkie, Applejack and the birds hid in a sarcophagus which accidentally caused Twilight to use her magic and teleported them to Cairo. They saw the place covered with people and they needed help finding their friends.

Back at the tomb, Kristen, Frank, Spencer, Daphne, Rarity, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were checking the hieroglyphics when they saw some mummy guards and ran off into the room of the undead. There Rarity noticed something weird, "Have you guys noticed the guards were wearing orange and purple. These mummies here are wearing gold and red and by the looks of the dust and the cobwebs, they haven't moon in centuries." she said. Rainbow Dash said, "Rarity's right, there's something wrong with the curse." They noticed the hieroglyphics and Spencer translated it, "The Necklace is the key to the curse." Rarity start to notice the ankh she was wearing and realized the truth. Out of nowhere, Ms. Doombringer came in filming the undead. She said to the camera, "The army of the undead was another part of the curse, scribes written down the curse during Cleopatra's time." Frank said, "Doombringer, what are you doing here?" "Filming for my show duh." said Ms. Doombringer. Then a light came out. It was the ghost of Cleopatra. She said, "You made a wrong choice entering the tomb. Leave and never come back!." Then a swarm of locust came in. Spencer, Frank, and Kristen froze and were trapped in the locust. Daphne rode Rarity and the quartet flew off.


	4. Chapter 4

Daphne and the ponies escaped and they needed a way to find the others and warn them about the curse. They decided to go to Cairo and find them. In Cairo, Tucker saw a shadowy figure. There the figure made a run for it. Tucker followed it and showed him a secret meeting place, which was an old lounge. Inside were 10 children, 5 boys and 5 girls. Tucker said, "Hello." One bald kid went on a rampage and attacked Shaggy. "Numbuh 1! That's, "Shaggy Rogers he's an inspiration to The Kids Next Door."" said a girl with short blonde hair. "Sorry Mr. Rogers." said Numbuh 1 "Like, no prob." said Shaggy "Forgive Numbuh 1, he's always does this to adults, I'm, "Numbuh 362 of The Kids Next Door." said Numbuh 362. She told them that their an organization that fights for kids rights, Tucker knew them because he saw their wanted poster back in Chicago. He wanted to join. Numbuh 362 told him to pass the initiation, he must picked 2 lollipops, if he picks burpleberry he's in, if he picks cherry, he's out. Tucker chose the burpbleberry and he's in. They told him that his first mission was to stop a candy thief that's been in Cairo for 3 weeks with help from 1 operative. He didn't choose any of the operatives because they remind him of his brother's friends." "Wheeee" shouted a Japanese girl with long black hair and a greens sweater. "Her! I want to team up with her." "Numbuh 3, I don't know. She would normally do a mission on stuff that is cute.

In the markets of Cairo, they saw the candy villain, "Sultan Sugar". He wore a candy themed robe and turban. Numbuh 3 and Tucker got distracted by the toys, as they were playing they accidentally and caught Sultan Sugar. Shaggy, Everyone was reunited and happy. They explained their side of the story to each other. The Kids Next Door were horrified when they learned that Ms. Doombringer was going to rob the tomb. Tucker had an idea on how to stop her.


	5. Chapter 5

Later Numbuh 1 was wearing a clown wig with a clown tie, leatherhosen and ballet shoes, Numbuh 2 was wearing a beanie hat with a ballerina tutu and clown shoes, Numbuh 3 was wearing a sombrero with a polka dotted shirt and parachute pants and was barefooted, Numbuh 4 was wearing a pair of jean on his head, he was shirtless and wearing disco pants and flippers, Numbuh 5 was wearing a princess hat with a hula skirt Numbuh 23 was wearing a chicken suit with a hoop skirt, Numbuh 35 was wearing a cowboy hat with heavy metal clothes and snow shoes, Numbuh 60 was wearing a top hat with a toga and cowboy boots, Numbuh 86 was wearing a Hamburger costume with a clown hat and boots, Numbuh 362 was wearing a hawaiian lei with a tutu and cowboy boots, Stitch was wearing a cowboy hat with heavy metal clothes, Angel wore a bow on her head and rapper clothing, Sparky had a beehive wig and an astronaut suit and Tucker was wearing a catsuit with a kilt and was barefooted. "Tucker, this is ridiculous." said Numbuh 1. Tucker said, "We have to save my brother from the curse." Daphne knew it was a bad idea because of their outfits. Shaggy, Scooby, the birds, and the ponies couldn't help but giggle.

At the Egyptian sacrificial area. They saw Ms. Doombringer, she had her hands tied to her back and Cleopatra rises up. Before she had a chance to turn Ms. Droombringer to stone, the kids attacked. As they attacked Ms. Doombringer, the mummies laughed at them. "Why are we attacking Ms. Doombringer?" said Numbuh 23. "I sense something weird going on with this whole curse thing." said Tucker. Ms. Doombringer got up and grabbed Tucker. As she try to escape. One of the guards came in and said, "Leave him alone!" Ms. Doombringer got scared and ran away as she drop Tucker.

The mummy guard helped him up and asks if he was okay, then he removed his mask revealing to be Gary. "Gary!" Tucker said as he hugged his older brother for he was okay. The other guards removed their masks revealing to be The Celestian Alliance. "Lilo" said Stitch. The head guard revealed to be Mr. Hartford and Cleopatra revealed to be, "Clover." While Spencer came out with a camera. Mr. Hartford said, "Well, since we discovered Cleopatra's underground tomb. We were afraid grave robbers would steal the stuff, so we thought we would fake the curse so we can teach her a lesson."

As she got out, she saw Daphne Blake, the ponies, Shaggy, Scooby, and the angry birds. "Please, take me to jail. I can't handle a bunch of brats." she said in a panicky voice. "Mary Alice Doombringer, heard of your little act at Dimsdale Elementary in Dimsdale, California 12 years ago." "Come on, I had to use my acting skills and hollywood makeup and costumes that I stole from Hartford Studios." she said as The Celestian Alliance, Spencer, Clover, The Kids Next Door and Mr. Hartford came up. He was very unpleased by the way she's doing and fired her for her misdeeds. "What about my show?" said Ms. Doombringer. "We'll air it in a few days to teach you not to grave rob." said Mr. Hartford.

A few days later, the kids were enjoying themselves at R. B. T. V when they saw Doombringer Dungeon on T.V where they showed Ms. Doombringer being humiliated. They were happy that she's arrested for fraud. They got a letter saying that their glad their putting Cleopatra's jewels on display at San Angeles History Musuem. They were happy.

The End.


End file.
